


Human Angel - Warehouse Rescue

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [5]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Pj Ligouri - Fandom, kickthepj
Genre: Building Collapse, Drama, Fluff, Other, Puppies, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While planning a double date with PJ, Phil disappears. What discovery will he make before PJ can catch up with him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Warehouse Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the series investigating the life of an imaginary 'Human Angel'.

Phil and PJ were out in London city center, making arrangements for a double date with Dan and Chris. They’d been to one place and now were wandering the riverside, talking about what they were going to set up for after. When PJ turned to Phil from looking at the colourful boats on the Thames, he found Phil wasn’t there.

Having spotted a couple of gulls mating, he’d turned to make a joke about the birds and bees but his audience being missing bothered him. Phil did occasionally wander off, and didn’t always answer his phone, so the friends had gotten into the habit of using the gps app on their phones to keep track of him when he did. PJ, checking his phone, found that Phil was half a mile upriver and traveling fast.

Phil, in the meantime, was unaware of worrying PJ, as he, without knowing why, boarded a water taxi and went upriver. A mile upstream, he disembarked and went ashore in a part of London he’d never been to before, wandering across a road and into a seemingly derelict warehouse, with no sign of occupation, and every sign of imminent collapse.

As he meandered through, he saw a dog and four small puppies, nestled into the remains of a partly fallen wall. As he petted them, a deep, rumbling groan started to resonate around him and, scooping the puppies gently into his arms, he raced out of the building, the mother dog at his heels. They crossed the road and sat down just as the roof caved in.

PJ, finding Phil sat cross legged on the riverbank just across from the newly fallen warehouse, his lap full of puppies, the mother dog sitting at his side, opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again, having said nothing. Getting out his phone, he called Dan.

So, luck, coincidence, or a human angel? You decide.


End file.
